User blog:Gnmkool186/1985 Piston Cup Season
Hello, race fans to the 1985 Piston Cup Season! Ya Chun Fei returns after 15 years of not being seen in the public, attending the Florida 500. In the Florida 500, Mike Yankee is on pole position and he trades the lead with Klint Shiftright all race long. But who won? Rookie Kyle Trackson races very aggressively and he wrecks both Mike and Klint, leading into Don Chapcar winning the 1985 Florida 500 (getting revenge on Dale Earnhardt). Larry Smith begins on the pole for race 2 and leads for most of the race. But while leading, he was wrecked by second-place Dale Earnhardt. Larry flipped over and had to miss the next race. So, Larry, you lost the race. Eugene Carbureski wins race 2. On race 3, the Texas 300, Matthew Fillup-Wheel starts at pole position and leads most of the race until Billy Oilchanger overtakes him with 3 laps to go. Billy was SOOOOO close to winning his first race, but Axle McDrift beats him by FIVE MILLIMETERS and Axle gets his first career win in the 1985 Texas 300. Billy was angry, and he attempted to take over the B-Berry pit crew (the crew chief resembles Ernest B. Raykes). Race 4 has Strip Weathers starting at pole position. He was leading the first few laps until Bill Racelott, Cale Yarblowgh, Ernie Gearson, Don Chapcar, Larry Smith, rookie James Cleanair, Axle McDrift, cocky Kyle Trackson, rookie Rusty Wheelhouse, Alex Quint (first year with #13), Klint Shiftright and his brother Kenny (who was a rookie for TripleDent), and Cole Speedland and his rival Jonathan Melter. Jonathan wins race 4. What happened to Strip, though? Well, he was out for being spun out by Kyle Trackson, causing him to flip over. Luckily, he did not miss any races. But Benny Pitstops and Neil Brakett? Well, they were just a lap down. Now onto race 5, which sees DALE EARNHARDT on the pole. And because of this, he was intimidating racers. But at the finish line, he was beaten by Haul Inngas by a large margin! Dale was so cocky after this that he attempted to take over the Retread pit crew. On race 6, the Palm Mile 300, Sammy Smelter starts on the pole BY SURPRISE! An unexpected pole for Sammy until Alloy Wilson passed him on lap 50. Cale Yarblowgh was leading on lap 67 until he went loose, went head-on into the wall, and wrecked side over side multiple times. Cale was unconscious after this massive accident, but he survived with major injuries but missed the rest of the season, so no chances of winning the Piston Cup for Cale! Bill Shields starts at pole position for race 7, but he lost the lead to Tom Landis on lap 2 and Tom leads almost the ENTIRE race. Bobby Carsac was behind him for almost the entire race as well. Claude Scruggs starts making weird comments and people think he’s creepy. “Claude, you are crazy.”, replied Claude’s future girlfriend Misti Motorkrass. Taylor Bendy leads with 5 laps to go until on the final lap, he was not that close to winning, but he finished fourth. Kenny Shiftright was third, his brother was second, and their father KRAIG wins race 7. That race was nicknamed “Shiftright Family Podium” because of this, and Kurt Shiftright joins the celebration in victory lane as well. Race 8 sees Greg Candyman starting on the pole. After qualifying for that race, he gave people candy, except for Alloy Wilson. Healthy diet Strip Weathers wins race 8. Race 9 sees Andrew Axler at pole position. While leading on lap 81, Jonathan Melter crashed Andrew and Andrew missed the next 3 races. Jonathan is also a very angry racer, like Dale Earnhardt and Kyle Trackson. Ronald Oaks crashes Alloy Wilson, and Alloy turned evil because of this. The King replied, “Alloy, it was an accident. Don’t get so worked up about this.” But what did Alloy reply? NOTHING! But at least he wasn’t angry anymore. Strip was down 2 laps because of this, and he lost his chances of winning. Cole Speedland thinks Jonathan wrecking Andrew is not cool, so in revenge, he won the race. “Take that, Jonacrap!”, replied Cole in cockiness. Don Chapcar will win the next 9 races in a row, thus meaning Don has more chances of winning his second Piston Cup. A random racer starts at pole position for each race, while Don starts at pole position in race 19 and won from the pole. Neil Brakett came second place in races 13-19, so he’s upset. But what about Benny Pitstops? He is so so upset and even worse, he’s cocky! This was because Re-Volting’s secondary racer Don Alternators beats him by a huge margin on race 17. Don finished all of the laps while Benny was a lap down BECAUSE HE WAS SPUN BY FREAKING DALE EARNHARDTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rusty Wheelhouse starts at pole position for race 20, his first career pole. Sammy Smelter was so upset that he became cocky because Darrell Cartrip was not racing this season. Eugene Carbureski was almost killed in an oil spill, and he caught fire. The rescue crew saved Eugene’s life and Eugene survived unconscious with major injuries, and he missed ALMOST THE REST OF THE SEASON, but he came back at the Dinoco 400. Matthew Fillup-Wheel almost won, but Axle McDrift beats him by a car length. Matthew and Axle are now rivals, and so were their sponsors, B-Berry and Carbon Tele. Larry Smith starts on the pole for race 21. But Dale Earnhardt wins race 21, without causing crashes! Alloy Wilson begins on the pole for race 22 and leads the first lap. On lap 2, Bill Racelott overtakes Alloy and he trades the lead with Alloy all race long. Alloy leads the most laps, but at the very end! BILL RACELOTT WINS A MILLION DOLLARS BY BEATING ALLOY BY A QUARTER OF A CAR LENGTH!!!!! On race 23, Alex Quint begins at pole position. Later on the race, Murray Clutchburn, the rookie of the year that season, leads, but Kyle Trackson, the next cocky one, wins the race. Part-timer Crusty Rotor was out for two races for a crash Kyle caused, but Crusty skipped the next 5 races because he was part-time this season. Billy Oilchanger starts at pole position for race 23, his first career pole. But Jack Spinner leads laps 3-6 until Benny Pitstops leads laps 7 onward and wins the race. Race 24 sees Bill Racelott on the pole, and he leads ALMOST THE ENTIRE RACE until W.J. Lights OVERTAKES BILL RACELOTT BY HALF A CAR LENGTH ON THE CHECKERED FLAG!!!!!!! And W.J. wins the race. Strip Weathers then wins the next three in a row from the pole. Race 28 sees Don Chapcar on the pole and WIN. Race 29 sees Klint Shiftright on the pole and Klint wins! Race 30 was an important race, not for Ernie Gearson on the pole and winning the race, but for something else. Tom Landis leads laps 4-10, but on lap 10, DALE EARNHARDT CAUSES THE BIG ONE AS TOM LEADS!!!!!!!!!!!! The big one involved Jonathan Melter, Billy Ford, rookie Brush Curber (lost his spoiler), and Misti Motorkrass. Claude Scruggs said, “NO! MISTI, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER, DALE EARNHARDT! MORE LIKE DALE CRASH-HARDT YOU (Dolphin laugh sound from SpongeBob)!”. Dale Earnhardt replies, “Claude, I crashed you 4 times in ’83 and ’84. What’s wrong with that?”, Strip Weathers then says, “Dale, crashes aren’t cool. They hurt others and you should be more respectful towards your fellow racers”. But Dale didn’t care and continued causing crashes. And race 30 is won by Neil Brakett. Cole Speedland also made fun of Jonathan Melter crashing in Dale’s crash that race. Race 31 sees Larry Smith on the pole again. Larry leads the first 101 laps, then Kyle Trackson leads the next 284 laps. And Kyle works with Haul Inngas, who leads laps 387 to 398. Then W.J. Lights leads the next few laps until Haul Inngas wins this race. Bill Racelott wins race 32, Klint Shiftright wins race 33, and Strip Weathers wins race 34, although Don Chapcar came second since he started on the pole. Race 35 sees Andrew Axler taking the pole, but he was overtaken by Klint Shiftright with 12 laps to go! 5 racers can win the Cup: Don, Dale, Larry, The King (Strip), and Klint. Now onto the Dinoco 400. Billy Oilchanger starts at pole position, his first major race pole. Now, the crashes. Dale Earnhardt was fourth as of lap 68 and he crashes Buddy Braker and Ronald Oaks on the same lap. Ronald was one of Dale’s favorite racers to crash. Taylor Bendy is in sixteenth place as of lap 92, but he crashes into Don Alternators on that lap. Cocky rookie Kyle Trackson crashed Kraig Shiftright and Alloy Wilson after that. On lap 186, Greg Locke blows a tire. Kyle also causes the big one which involves Eugene Carbureski, Mike Yankee, Neil Brakett, Dave Laney, Andrew Axler, Sammy Smelter, Brush Curber, Rusty Cornfuel, Brian Johnson, Kevin Racingtire, part-timer Crusty Rotor, Brad Gonzalez, Thomas Tanrev, Bill Shields, Frank Rallyman, Slide Powers, Eric Goodcar, and Oliver Engines. On lap 260, Dale Earnhardt crashes Rusty Wheelhouse, pole winner Billy Oilchanger, Murray Clutchburn, Bill Racelott, Cole Speedland, James Cleanair, Tom Landis, Kenny Shiftright, Ernie Gearson, unsponsored Bobby Carsac, Greg Candyman, Ron Pitcar, James Robson, Jack Spinner, Billy Ford, and Kyle Trackson. Kyle has severe damage, but he still races with so many laps down, that he was almost forced to be out of the race. Chick Hicks’ inspiration was Dale Earnhardt, so he can become a cocky rookie in 1986. “W.J., you go kid!”, said Strip Weathers. BENNY PITSTOPS CRASHES JONATHAN MELTER ON LAP 270!?!?!? HOW CRAZY, B.P.! And this leads into rivals Cole and Jonathan out. Axle McDrift is crashed by Matthew Fillup-Wheel on lap 277, but two laps later, Matthew was crashed by NOT AGAIN DALE EARNHARDT! DALE, YOU’RE A PIG!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chick Hicks is still congratulating Dale, and this isn’t good! Uh oh! Strip Weathers then replies, “He (Chick) needs to be taught a lesson”. Then, Dale wrecks Claude Scruggs. Misti Motorkrass then replies, “Well, he (Claude) got what he deserved”. Well, no! They’d be boy x girl and later get married. Don Alternators then crashes into Taylor Bendy AGAIN, with both having some laps down before it happened, due to their first crash caused by Kyle Trackson. AND KYLE ALSO CAUSED THAT ONE! DEJA VUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But, Don Chapcar wins the Piston Cup in 1985 BY 14 FEET OVER STRIP WEATHEEEEERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And Alloy Wilson had a bad season in 1985. Category:Blog posts